


While The Husbands Are Away

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Scissoring, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Chi-Chi and Bulma share a special moment together while Goku and Vegeta are off training.





	While The Husbands Are Away

With how close their families had grown over the years of being friends, it was nothing new for Bulma and Chi-Chi to find themselves sitting in Bulma’s bedroom with some random movie on the screen that was fastened to the wall. Though, it was definitely something different than the norm for the two married women to be in nothing but their underwear as they sat on the foot of the massive bed that sat in the middle of the room. Chi-chi was the first one to break the silence that had befallen the two after they undressed and found something to watch together, a smile on her face as she looked over at one of her closest and best friends since meeting her husband. “You really have to sleep in this bed alone every night, Bulma? I can’t imagine how terrible that must be for you. I mean, I usually have to sleep in my own bed alone while Goku crashes on the couch after training himself to sleep and working all day, but I at least know where he is if I need him.”   
  
“Yeah… Vegeta does the same when it comes to his training. Dad and I will usually find him passed out in the Gravity Chamber if he isn’t training with Whis and Beerus.” Bulma’s blue eyes fell toward the floor as she thought back to the reason she had asked her friend here this morning in the first place, a soft sigh leaving her lips before turning and facing the black-haired woman with a soft smile. “I’m sorry for asking you to do something so personal. It’s just… That man is such a bastard that I wonder why I even married him sometimes!” The blue-eyed woman slammed her hand down on the edge of the bed as she grit her teeth, gasping a moment later as her friend gently held that same hand.   
  
“Well, I’ve had my Goku longer than you’ve had your Vegeta. I’ve had more time to get used to this kind of lifestyle, but at least we have each other.” Chi-chi’s smile only grew as she pulled the blue-eyed woman closer to her, not giving either of them a moment to hesitate before pressing their lips together in a kiss that was softer and more gentle than anything either of them had ever experience with their husbands. Luckily for them both, one kiss lead to another, and then another, and before they knew it, both of them were fighting for dominance over the makeout session they were having.   
  
Bulma gasped quietly as she felt the other woman’s hands firmly grab onto her asscheeks, her fingers sinking into the soft skin. On the other hand, the genius woman shifted over to the black-haired woman’s lap and used her weight to push her against the bed so she was on top, one of her hands planting itself beside Chi-chi’s head while the other found its way to the black-eyed woman’s breast. Pulling away from the kiss, the scientist looked into the housewife’s eyes and smiled softly, something sparking inside of her that told her she was making the right choice in making this happen and craving it the way she did. “Chi-Chi, I-” However, she was immediately silenced by another onslaught of kisses landing against her lips, the feeling of the other woman’s body pushing up against her slightly soon following.   
  
There was an unspoken sense of trust between the two women with each and every movement they made, knowing that the other would speak up if things went too far, but neither of them stopping what they were doing as both of them seemed to unhook their bras simultaneously and let their breasts fall to their natural positions. Both of them stared into the other’s eyes as the kiss between them was broken and Chi-Chi found herself on her back once again, a look and sense of defiance and contradicting acceptance in her eyes as she looked Bulma’s body up and down. Of course, Buma did the same to Chi-Chi, the two having never seen each other in anything more revealing or sensual than a swimsuit in the past. Yet here they were, making out on a bed together and getting ready to have sex that both of them desperately needed and agreed to keep a secret from their husbands.   
  
With her smile growing, Chi-Chi was quick to flip the two over so she was now on top, a chuckle leaving her as she brought a hand to the side of Bulma’s head to keep her in place while being able to adjust and make her watch what was about to happen. Without saying another word, or even giving a warning of any kind, the black-haired woman adjusted her position so she was in between the other woman’s legs, their hips and panties pressing together and earning a genuine moan from the other’s lips. “Oh? You really did need it badly, didn’t you, Bulma?~” The housewife couldn’t help but smile and start slowly moving her hips to tease the other mother, slightly pleasing and teasing herself in the process as she ground their clothed cunts together.   
  
“S-Shut up, Chi-Chi!” Bulma demanded as she forced herself back into a seated position, almost mirroring the other woman. With a quiet grunt and even quieter moan, the blue-haired woman reached down and ripped the underwear off of them both, causing their quickly wettening pussies to press together in the absence of clothing to prevent. “If you wanna be like that, then I can’t just lie down and let you take control!” The scientist smiled as she started slowly rolling her hips, bringing both her and the black-haired woman pleasure as time slowly ticked away. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll beat you in something yet again!~”   
  
“Again!? What the hell are you talking about?!” The housewife started breathing heavily and blissfully as she looked into the other woman’s deep blue eyes, catching her lower lip in her teeth to keep herself from letting out a moan that she knew would damn well give Bulma the advantage here. Instead of giving in and letting this happen, Chi-Chi moved her hips faster than the other mother was moving hers, hoping to bring enough pleasure and bliss to earn a moan and get the advantage in this competition that formed out of nowhere. Unfortunately for her, another quick glance revealed that the blue-haired woman had the same idea, biting her lip for a moment before letting out a quiet gasp to try and keep her noises quiet and unheard.   
  
Though, fortunately for both of the woman, Bulma was smart enough to grab the back of the other woman’s head and pull her into another passionate and heated kiss. If anything was going to keep either of them quiet, it was going to be a kiss that neither wanted to lose dominance over. Which was perfect for the blue-haired woman as she deepened the kiss and forced her tongue past the other’s lips, her hips starting to move a bit spastically as the pleasure was growing too intense for her. That’s where everything started to crumble for her in this competition between the two as Chi-Chi’s superior physical strength gave her the advantage of pushing the two horizontal once again with Bulma underneath.   
  
Of course, after not having been touched in more than likely an equal amount of time compared to Bulma, Chi-Chi was nearing her limits as well, the pleasure coursing through her growing more and more intense by the moment as the two pressed so tight against each other that their clits started to rub together. A scream of pure bliss left them both as the black-haired woman fell on top of the other, still moving her hips in a way that brought both of the women pleasure the longer this continued on. Pushing her tongue past the other mother’s lips, the housewife was incredibly happy deep down that she was going to win this, knowing that both of them were quickly approaching their first orgasm together.   
  
However, that didn’t matter to either of them much longer as Bulma was the first to cave, screaming ecstatically into the kiss as her orgasm crashed through her and her hips started to shake. Something else started bubbling up inside of her as Chi-Chi continued to roll their hips together, only another moment or two going by until the scientist realized exactly what she was feeling. Another loud moan left her lips as she turned her head to the side and dropped her hips, squirting between the black-haired woman’s thighs and making a mess of her bed and a very small portion of the floor as everything slowed to a stop.   
  
“I guess this is my win, Bulma…” Chi-Chi was out of breath as she slowly crawled up the woman’s body, a sadistic and satisfied smile on her lips before happily planting her soaked cunt down on Bulma’s lips. After another moment passed by, the housewife started slowly rolling her hips back and forth along the blue-haired woman’s face, hoping to bring herself to a needed orgasm. “Give me my reward and we can go for a second round.~” Of course, the black haired woman reached one hand into those blue locks that rested between her thighs while her other hand made its way into her own hair, pulling her bun out and letting her hair fall down her back.   
  
Chi-Chi was given just what she wanted as she felt Bulma’s tongue drag along her lower lips, eliciting a soft and happy moan from her lips as she gripped tighter onto the scientist’s head, even pulling it tighter against her crotch while enjoying the touch of another woman’s tongue. Rolling her hips even faster than before, the woman was swiftly approaching her orgasm, moan after moan leaving her lips and filling the room as something blissfully devilish and needed bubbled up inside of her to the point of overflowing into just what she wanted. Throwing her head back and biting her lip to keep herself from screaming too loudly and risking getting caught, the black-haired mother was thrown over the edge of her own orgasm as the blue-eyed woman’s tongue danced along her clit.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
“What the hell is your wife doing in my house, Kakarot?! Shouldn’t she be at your son’s house dealing with that brat of his?!” Vegeta’s voice carried through the hall and into the slightly cracked door that lead into the room Bulma and Chi-Chi were in, waking both of the women slightly and causing them to adjust even tighter into each other’s arms as they spooned naked under the blankets.   
  
“Not so loud, Vegeta!” Goku complained as he followed one of his best friends through the hall to the slightly open door, a smile forming on his lips at the sight of his wife cuddling one of his longest friends. “You’ve seen what happens when Chi-Chi gets mad at me for training too much, now imagine her ten times worse for waking her up.” The man did his best to whisper at this point, not wanting to incur his wife’s wrath.   
  
Vegeta immediately stopped in the doorway, a confused expression on his face as he wondered just how bad seeing Chi-Chi that angry would be. Whether or not he could steer it towards Goku was another matter that hadn’t crossed his mind just yet. “What’s that got to do with-”   
  
“At you.” Goku interrupted, a sly smile forming on his lips as he grabbed the doorknob. “She’d be furious with you for waking her. And then so would Bulma.”   
  
Almost immediately, everything fell quiet once again in the Brief’s household as Vegeta processed just what Goku had said, both of the saiyans closing the door as quietly as they could while their wives happily spooned in the bed. However, neither of them knew or would ever know about the special day the two wives had while they were away training.


End file.
